Chocolate
by LOSTforHOUSE
Summary: House is enjoying a delicious treat in the conference room, but who made it ? This was an original fluffy, tiny one shot. However, after some lovely reviews and a few requests to continue this, I did. The second and third chapters are rated M!
1. Chocolate Part I

He was in love, plain and simple.

Sitting at the conference room table, he was devouring the most delicious piece of chocolate cake he had ever tasted. Wilson usually had the upper hand when it came to baked goods, but this was not Wilson's, this was pure heaven.

While his minions were off running a battery of tests, most likely all useless, he ate through half of, what he guessed was, a chocolate blackout cake; it was moist, creamy, and melt-in-your-mouth good.

Just as he was about to put another delectable piece into his mouth his team came in, looking depressed because their tests had probably been inconclusive.

He held up his hand and licked a smudge of chocolate from the side of his lip as he said, "This is better than sex. In fact, I will have sex with whoever made this chocolaty goodness as a personal show of gratitude."

Foreman looked amused; Chase looked disgusted; and Cameron just stood there, arms crossed, with a smirk forming on her lips.

"So, who do I personally thank for this treat? Sara Lee? Betty Crocker?" He asked chewing in a loud, obnoxious way. His chest puffing out and sucking in a big breath of air, feeling as if he should loosen his belt a few notches.

"Allison Cameron," came the cheeky reply from the female doctor, who was currently leaning against the doorframe.

House turned towards the sound of her voice, quirking his eyebrow and mouth, and his eyes glowing with delight.

They each stood their ground looking at each other, completely disregarding the other two men in the room.

House stood and made his way over directly in front of Cameron; neither wavering from their eye contact.

"Well, when you're ready for your thank-you, I believe Exam Room 10 is usually empty. I'll be there resting after my feast," he told her in a raspy tone.

Turning towards the door, he licked his lips and added, "bring the rest of the cake," before winking and walking out the door.


	2. Chocolate Part II

The smell of chocolate filled her delicate nose all day. The site of him licking his mouth with his tongue and the mischief in his eyes haunted her memory.

She couldn't stand it.

She did not follow him to Exam Room Ten; too many 'what ifs' ran through her mind: What if he was kidding, What if he wasn't, What if they were in the middle of something and a nurse walked in or Cuddy or Wilson or…

She couldn't stand it, but she wanted it.

All day her heart raced, her palms were sweaty, and her mind drifted to thoughts that a normal person shouldn't think about in the middle of the afternoon.

She had finally made it to 5 o'clock without having to face him. She was afraid to look at him, be around him, and smell the scent that was so uniquely him, because if he looked at her, he would know.

He would know the thought of her running her small, nimble tongue down his chest licking up the fudge, he would realize that just one look from him caused a flood of arousal in her gut; he would know it all.

But she wanted him to know. She was tired of second guessing herself, she was tired of trying to push the thoughts of him gently nibbling on her neck out of her mind. She didn't want to get rid of them; she wanted him to know exactly how she felt.

So with determination, and a bit of arousal, she went home and baked another cake. Just as delectable, just as creamy, just as succulent.

She may not have made it to the exam room that afternoon, but she didn't think he'd mind her bringing a new cake to his home.

After baking the cake, cleaning up, showering, primping, she didn't make it to his front door until 9 o'clock. He wouldn't mind; what else did he have to do?

Standing outside his door she heard the faint sounds of his piano, the keys being delicately played by his powerful hands (hands she would hopefully soon know well).

After she knocked she only waited a few moments before hearing the piano stop and the lock on his door turning.

He opened the door, but he wasn't surprised to see her. No acknowledgement, no 'Cameron what brings you to this part of the woods' or something as equally cheesy that she was positive he'd never say.

He just stared at her, surveyed her, and drank her in like he always did. He seemed to have a mental checklist of her: Low rider jeans-Check, oversize plain white t-shirt-Check, red laced bra underneath-Check, hair flowing around her shoulders- Check, and a perfect pink-tinged mouth-Check.

"You seemed to enjoy my other cake so much this afternoon I thought I'd bake you a new one," she told him a little too quickly for her liking, holding out her offering to him.

He shifted his stance to lean on the doorframe with his right arm and his left grabbing hold of the molding above him. Lips quirking into that smirk that drove her crazy, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Are you really that pathetically sweet or do you have an ulterior motive?" he asked.

"Ulterior motive?" she sputtered nervously, cheeks flushing red, a nervous smile gracing her lips. 'Don't loose nerve now!' she chastised herself.

"Yes. Ulterior motive. Like, you really want to take me up on my thank-you and the thought of me licking chocolate icing off of your pert little breasts turns you on more than you'd like to show," he said leaning in a bit so his breath tickled her face.

She thought about dropping the cake and running, she thought about going with his 'pathetically sweet' idea, but the hardening of her nipples and the fact that her red-lace boy shorts underwear were now practically soaked made her original cause of this little trip come back to life.

With a new sense of bravado she took the lid off of the cake, dipped her index finger into the chocolate icing, letting it play around the opening of her mouth for just a second before letting her tongue lick it away.

No words necessary. He opened the door wider and ushered her inside; locking and bolting the door shut for the night because she would not be leaving until daylight.

She stood in the center of his leaving room taking in her surroundings and sucking in a deep breath for relaxation.

As he walked past her, his left arm gently brushed her left hip and ran it all the way towards the other with his fingers lightly teasing her skin, and his right her ushering her towards the kitchen.

A chill ran up her spine, as goose bumps graced her porcelain skin, and she followed him.

He was opening a cabinet door pulling out two dishes when she came into the room. She settled the cake onto the island in the middle of his kitchen waiting for him to turn around.

He returned close to her side, making eye contact and when he did all she saw was pure, unadulterated lust. She'd take the lust for now and work on the possible caring, trusting, and eventual love later.

"Do you always show up unannounced, bearing desserts for men who enjoy your baking?" he asked looking down, carefully slicing two pieces.

"No. I just show up for those who give me impure thoughts. You're really the first, so all my future sexual culinary acts are riding on you tonight," she replied taking one piece from him.

He didn't reply; he just turned around and headed behind her, for what she assumed was to get forks.

She was wrong.

With one hand on her right hip and the other brushing the hair away, he gently started to kiss her neck. His tongue darted out licking its way up to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

It took everything in her not to fall apart right there. His lips slowly started sucking on her earlobe and his teeth added a bit of pressure

"Riding on me tonight, eh?" he asked his right hand slowly, massaging her lower stomach under her shirt and his left abandoning her silken locks to join the right underneath.

"Yes," came out her breathy whisper.

She felt him smirk into his neck as she turned towards him.

His hands kept creeping upwards and hers ran tentatively by the hem of his shirt.

His lips were making an achingly slow path from her delicate collarbone towards her lips. Her lips were currently sucking on the side of his neck as her hands made their way up his chest. When she added pressure around his nipples she felt his moan rumble in his chest before it made its way to her ears.

When he grabbed her breasts with both hands she moaned and arched her hips towards his, feeling for the first time just how much this aroused him.

He pulled away suddenly grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head with an almost animalistic need. Then he just stared at her, soaking in this new image of her for the first time. While he was in his daze she lifted his shirt over his head and pulled him towards her.

As their lips met for the first time in a slow, soft kiss, he grabbed her ass squeezing it a bit before lifting her onto the island.

Their kiss broke as he moved down between her breasts that were now painfully erect. Her hands made their way through his hair as she threw her head back in pleasure. He open mouthed kissed her right breast through her lace bra while his hands made their way up her silky back to unhook the garment.

When he finally released her breasts he couldn't move fast enough to tasting her perfect skin for the first time. She could barely breathe as he sucked slowly, and then fast, biting down gently, then his tongue easing the sensation, her hips beginning to rock gently, trying to get closer to his.

He suddenly stopped, standing straight and reaching behind him to grab a piece of cake. He was breathing heavy, as was she, when he smeared the cake on her right nipple then her left.

"Sweet Jesus" she muttered getting even more turned on by the coolness of the icing.

He smirked and let out a little chuckle as he let his fingers dance over her lips, chocolate coating her mouth. When she opened her mouth to lick it away two of his fingers probed her mouth, she sucked and slowly licked them clean.

His soft moan let out as he imagined her tongue and mouth doing their magic on another part of his anatomy that was practically screaming for her to get her hot little ass on her knees.

When she was finished, his lips moved down to her breasts she gasped in pleasure, her underwear becoming increasingly wet by the second.

She was in her own little world that she didn't even notice that he had unbuttoned her jeans, pulled the zipper down and was now bringing both hands to her ass to pull them down.

Removing her hands from him she placed them behind her, lifting herself so she could help him get her jeans off.

When they were on the floor he stepped back and they observed each other, staring one another down in a lust-filled passion.

She turned and dipped two fingers into the chocolate and motioned for him to come closer; he complied. As she trapped him with her legs, her chocolate-coated fingers coated one of his nipples and then she moved in and licked it off. His moan vibrated throughout the kitchen.

She looked up at him slowly licking her lips, he moved in to kiss her, but only got a taste before she pulled back and put her fingers to his lips. He did the same thing she did to him before. Never breaking eye contact she imagined those lips and tongue at work somewhere else.

When they were licked clean she moved to his sweat pants and pulled them down in one swift motion; she was pleasantly surprised to find he was not wearing any boxers.

"Why Dr. House you're going commando," she said mock surprise

"I like to be prepared incase female underlings decide to jump me," he replied smirking, moving his hands towards the edge of her panties.

"Lace. Me likey."

She arched her hips again as he pulled them slowly down her legs, his eyes never wavering from her.

They dropped silently to the floor and he looked at her. She was perfect. Glistening wet, throbbing, and it was all for him.

She grabbed the untouched piece of cake and took a bite. She then offered it to him and with mouths full of sweet chocolate their lips met and their tongues danced.

He pulled away suddenly gently kissing the pulsating point in her neck. He grabbed a stool from beside the counter and sat between her creamy thighs.

He softly bit each thigh before moving into his intended target. "Jesus!" she growled when she felt his hot, long tongue swipe up her opening. He had barely done anything yet, but she felt her orgasm building.

He continued to lick away the buttery juices she was providing; she tasted like the saccharine chocolate that filled his sense not too long ago.

He grabbed her hips as she writhed against his face, begging for more, as his tongue pulsated around her clit. Softly moving the tiny bud into his mouth, he sucked reveling in the noises she was making.

He looked up briefly to see both her hands on her breasts, massaging, squeezing, and chocolate smearing over her ivory skin.

Turned on beyond belief now he went back to the ministrations against her clit. Picking up speed when her breathing, and the 'ohfuckyes's!' became louder. He had only dipped his tongue inside her three times before her inner walls were clamping down and she was panting loudly. He drank in every last chocolaty drop she produced, sat up and smiled, as her hands were now tangled in her hair and a chorus of, "fuckohmygodfuckyes," came out of her gorgeous mouth.

"Cameron? If you're done basking in the afterglow of your orgasm I'm more than willing to continue this," he said a little strained, as his erection was now standing at full attention.

"I-I," she started trying to steady her breath, "I believe that once you've made a girl cum you're allowed to call her by her given name," she finished sitting up.

"Alright, Allison," he replied, smirking taking in her disheveled appearance, "get your hot little ass over here."

"No."

"No? Look I may be turned on beyond belief right now, but I'm old, and not willing to chase you around," he said a little agitated.

She just gave him a big smile and she said forcefully, "Get on the floor."

Eyes dancing in surprised glee he gently moved onto his kitchen floor.

"I don't know about you and your sexual activities, but I don't keep condoms in the kitchen," he told her looking up as she hopped off the island, kneeling in front of him with the rest of the cake.

"I'm on the pill," she told him licking some chocolate into her mouth and going down on him fast.

"Sweet Jesus!," was his only comment as his head fell back onto the floor and she drew him into her mouth, sucking on the tip and swirling her tongue. He wasn't speaking, but she took it as a good sign when his breathing picked up and sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

She changed speed every few strokes and alternating using her tongue, with one hand she gently squeezed his balls and heard him gasp.

She didn't let his orgasm finish and withdrew quickly. Crawling up to his hips, she slowly slid onto him; they both let out a moan of pleasure at the new contact. He sat up and they met briefly for a kiss before she started to rock above him.

His lips found their way to her nipples and he sucked them as she rode him hard. Hands slamming down onto each side of his head against the counter as she moved faster. He let go of her right nipple as he felt his orgasm coming like a freight train. His hips came up to meet hers with each thrust and the moans of, "Fuck me Greg and faster Allison," echoed in the kitchen.

When he came, a guttural moan escaped his lips as he spilled everything into her and she screamed in pleasure when hers washed over her.

She stayed on him for a few moments while they both collected themselves; their foreheads touching and both pairs of eyes closed.

She stayed on him for a few moments while they both collected themselves; their foreheads touching and both pairs of eyes closed.

As she was removing their sweaty, satisfied limbs he opened his eyes and moved to kiss her, but he was too slow; she began to lie down on the floor, so he moved himself so he was leaning over her.

He sweetly began to kiss his way up from her bellybutton, licking away the chocolate smudges, planting a kiss on each breast, before continuing upwards towards her mouth. They kissed slow and passionately for a few minutes when he broke away.

"You're exquisite," he told her looking into her clear eyes, brushing silken hair away from her face, "and you should be told that everyday," he whispered into her ear.

She sighed into his neck as he began to kiss hers.

Pulling away he carefully stood up and motioned for her to do the same.

"While that was one of the best times I've ever had, including Disney Land when I was 8, I'm old and tired, and you're coming to bed with me," he said grabbing her hand and leading her away.

"Wait! What about the kitchen?"

He turned and surveyed everything: chocolate smudges on the floor, island top, and counter chocolate hand prints on said floor, island, and counter top, and the smell of sex in the air.

"Wilson can clean it up tomorrow. I'll tell him I had a problem with my Easy Bake Oven," he shrugged pulling her again towards his bedroom.

"Right now all that matters is you and I and a whole lot of sleep."

They lay in his bed in silence, his hand rubbing small circles on her stomach, slowly drifting off to sleep when he asked, "Do you make Jell-O?"


	3. JellO

A/N:_ Thank you so much to all of those who took the time to read and review. I tried to update it yesterday but the computer I was working on screwed it up and I had to delete it. So new day, different computer, proper update. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy this part:)_

This was ridiculous!

She was tired, stressed, and it was Friday evening. She wanted to be home, but instead her mind took control of her steering wheel and she ended up at an A&P supermarket, on aisle 8, staring at 20 different brands of Jell-O.

She wanted to go home; she wanted to climb into a warm hot bath with a glass of wine; she wanted a good night's sleep; but a nagging feeling at the back of her head thought of House.

With House on her mind, she had a very important question to answer: Strawberry-Kiwi i OR /i Strawberry-Banana?

Why are there so many different brands of Jell-O? She could only remember Cherry and Watermelon when she was a child. Now there were Mixed Fruit and Peach.

Good God her head hurt.

With one last sigh she blindly grabbed three boxes and walked towards the checkout. She quickly handed a 10-dollar bill to the cashier, received her change and ran-walked to the car.

Sitting in the drivers seat she banged her head against the headrest. "This is ridiculous," she muttered, but once again House came to mind and that expertly gifted tongue with which he was blessed.

On returning home she flopped on the couch and opened her shopping bag. She had bought Cherry, Watermelon, and Strawberry flavors of the dessert that jiggles, and she was silently grateful that in her frustrated state she hadn't picked up a strange flavor.

She had not made Jell-O in years, but she remembered it was extremely easy: hot water, mix, and a bowl. While waiting for the water to boil, which always took forever, she decided a shower would do her some good.

The hot steam and hard pressure of the shower felt good as the tension and stress washed away. She then quickly put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and returned to the kitchen, where the water was just beginning to bubble.

She turned on her kitchen radio before she started removing three bowls and listened to the local DJ say something that all of those in the Northeast knew: it was going to be unseasonably warm, again, tonight and tomorrow. The first glimpse of a warm spring was rearing its ugly head early in April. The March lion had left a roaring April and there was still 5 months until it was technically fall again.

Mixing the boiling water with the individual packets left her senses with a fruity smell that was purely sweet and innocent; only what she had planned to do with it was far from innocent.

She hadn't been with House in a sexual way for about 9 days, and just when she thought they'd have a moment to themselves Foreman or Wilson would come in the room. The past week, in a nutshell, would be called hectic. Between having a patient who wouldn't cooperate in the least, clinic duty, and charting the whole team was tired and overworked; perhaps that's what led her to the supermarket tonight.

She wanted to let go and have a release; she wanted House to let go and lift the weight of this week off his shoulders; and if they just happened to be doing that together on a warm evening with Jell-O, well, then this whole week was worth it.

The time spent waiting for the Jell-O to cool went painstakingly slow. She first tried to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate enough to follow the plot; she then moved on to trash magazines, that she will forever blame House for getting her into, but even that wasn't working because she kept thinking. Now, normally, that would be a good thing but not this time.

She started to doubt herself and what if he didn't want her to come over tonight. What if Wilson was there? How would she explain why she was over at House's place with three containers of Jell-O on a Friday night? That one would require some fancy footwork and a really good story, but sitting there she couldn't come up with one.

Noticing a significant amount of time had passed since she set the Jell-O to cool in the refrigerator, she got up to check. It wasn't quite ready she went into her bedroom to prepare to leave. Opting to wear a pink tank top and a flowing white cotton skirt without a bra and a blue and purple see through lace underwear (she was looking for an occasion to wear those).

She then sprayed a bit of Calvin Klein's Euphoria perfume on her neck, gave her hair a brush through, and went back into the kitchen.

Finding the Jell-O just right she covered the containers and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later she was standing outside a very familiar townhouse with three containers balancing in her right hand while her left was ringing the doorbell.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves when the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled, slightly sweaty Gregory House. They both looked at one another from head to toe: House noting her carefree and breezy appearance and Cameron taking in the thin pajama bottoms (did the man open anything else besides jeans and pajama bottoms?) and white undershirt.

"Hi," she said a bit too high-pitched.

"Hey," was his response as he shifted from the left side of the doorframe to lean on the door and move right.

Smelling a hint of cigar smoke she lost herself for a moment. He just looked at her waiting for her next words.

Not knowing how to really start a conversation that ends with i you-me-hot-sweaty-sex-jello She just went with, "I made Jell-O." He glanced at the containers and back up into her slightly apprehensive face before moving aside and saying, "Come on in."

Limping around her right side he quirked and eyebrow and a smirked, "You seem nervous Dr. Cameron; why should you be nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," she replied hotly, "and we're not at work so is Dr. Cameron really necessary?"

He took in a deep breath and twirled his cane between the skilled fingers of his left hand, "No; it isn't necessary. But what would you like to be called?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

Her heart began to beat faster as she tried to think of an answer, that she didn't even notice that he was directly in front of her.

"How about I call you Allison?" he asked slowly removing the containers from her arms as his eyes moved from hers to her parted lips. He moved in slowly, so she would see, and never closing their eyes he took her bottom lip in between his lips and teeth and slowly bit down. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he soothed her red lips with his tongue.

"Allison sounds good," she replied in a daze. She could swear her name had never sounded that sexy before and was silently glad that he was the one to make it so.

As she stood in the center of his living room she watched him limp away into the kitchen. Moving forward so she could see what he was doing, she remembered the last time she was in his kitchen; this memory brought a tingling, rush sensation to the pit of her stomach and her nipples began to harden against the material of her tank top.

Making his way out of the kitchen with a butter knife and the containers he began to walk down his hallway, "follow me," was all he said.

She slowly crept down the mustard-tinged hallway to the last door on the left. Ever so slowly she peeked her head around the corner to see House sitting back against the headboard of his bed. He was opening the containers of Jell-O.

The room was cooler then the rest of the apartment and outside; the ceiling fan and the open windows provided this comfort.

She moved to stand in front of the bed as he cut a small piece of each. She could see herself having an orgasm on the spot as he took the first slice of the watermelon-flavored dessert into his mouth. That thought quickly stopped as he did what every child under the sun did with Jell-O: he swished it around in his mouth and gulped it down as if it were a drink.

This made her giggle and while he was licking his lips he leaned forward so he was kneeling on the bed right before her. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face he swept his right hand into her hair and tipped her head back as he ran his red-stained tongue along her milky white neck.

She moaned and grabbed his shoulders as he moved across her collarbone. He then grabbed her head to bring her lips down to his in a heated, open mouth, hint of tongue kiss. As her worries flew out the open window she moved around to his side and began to cut a piece of the strawberry.

He watched as she took the slice and ran it over her swollen lips. His eyes darkened as her tongue darted out to collect a rivulet of juice that escaped. The bulge under his pajama pants became more pronounced and a deep guttural moan came from his lips.

He moved over to her and kissed her. The flavors in both their mouths mixed as she moved over to straddle his stomach. His hands danced delicately over her creamy thighs and up to her waist. He moved his hands upwards, grabbing her tank top along the way.

He sat up and she moved in to remove his shirt. When it was removed she slowly rotated her hips against his and the flimsy material of her underwear met with the softness of his cotton pajama bottoms. Her breasts skimmed his sparsely speckled chest as both their heart rates began to increase.

Her moved her slowly back on to the pillows and as he watched the rise and fall of her chest he sliced a piece of the cherry-flavored Jell-O. Slowly he sucked it into his mouth, but he didn't bite down. Bringing the cool piece to rub over right nipple as his mouth claimed the left. His tongue teased her erect nipple as she squirmed beneath him and grabbing a fist full of his hair.

"Greg, oh that feels so good," she moaned as her hips began to angle off the bed as she ached to be touched.

"I like how you say my name Allison," he said as her quickly moved over to eat the Jell-O slice that had completely cover her right nipple. He then licked his way over in between her breasts. His left hand roamed lower as he bunched up her cotton skirt. He slid his calloused hand up her silken thigh before cupping her mound.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is all wet," he said as he playfully bit the top of her torso and moving his hand ever so slowly in circles. She only replied with a moan and her hips began to buck into his hand aching for a release.

She let out a sigh of frustration as he moved away from her. "Get up and stand facing the window," was his only response to her sigh.

As soon as she was standing she felt his legs drop to both sides of her and his hands to the zipper of her skirt. He began to move the zipper down and placed a light kiss at the base of her spine. Once the skirt was on the floor he began to slide the lace underwear down her thighs.

"I approve in your choice of undergarments Allison," he said as he let them drop the rest of the way to the floor and brought his hands back so stroke her behind.

"I'm so glad. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't," came her breathy reply.

He turned her around so that his face was even with her stomach. "Well they're out of the way now; that's all that matters."

Leaning back to admire her, he began to cut a piece out of the watermelon container. Bringing the piece back to his lips he watched her shiver from the light breeze floating in the room. "Come up here," he said as he placed the slice into his mouth. Carefully as to not hurt his leg she crawled up until she was leaning over his mouth.

"Perfect," was all he said as he moved her down so he was touching her center. Her hands immediately flew to her hair as she felt the coolness of the Jell-O slide against her throbbing clit.

He slowly slid the piece back and forth as she began to move against his mouth. Taking the hands that had been groping her butt he slid them to part her folds and moved his tongue into her. "omggregohgreg," escaped her lips as she moved against his mouth and felt herself near orgasm and with one last swipe of the tongue across her most delicate part, her world came apart and she let out a scream.

He was equally enjoying her orgasm as her musky flavor mixed with the Jell-O to create the greatest thing he had ever tasted. He noisily lapped up the juices she was supplying.

She moved off of him and laid face down into the bed still recovering from her orgasm. She felt the bed dip as he stood up, then hearing the sound of pants falling to the ground, she new what he was doing. Rolling over she looked at him standing in front of her wearing only a wicked grin.

"I think I need to return the favor," she said leaning over to get a piece of the cherry Jell-O. He stopped her by grabbing her thighs and kneading slowly.

"No need. I think I should be thanking you for bringing over delicious treats," and licking his lips, "not to mention all the Jell-O."

"But I want to-"

"You can suck me off in that hot little mouth of yours another time, but right now I'm going to fuck you senseless, and I hope, you're going to enjoy it," he said matter of factly leaning over her.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," was her cheeky reply.

He then inserted his index finger, and finding her slippery entrance more than acceptable he slid his cock in inch by inch. Both letting out satisfied moans.

As their hips met one another in a steady pace of pleasure he looked down into her face. She was sweaty, flushed, mouth parted, and the most heavenly noise he had ever heard was escaping her delicate rose-colored mouth; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Feeling her inner muscles clam down on him he began to thrust harder and soon those sounds turned into screams of pleasure as they both rode out their orgasms until there was nothing left.

Collapsing, face down, to her side he moved and arm over her waist. She laid her head back and with one arm draped over his, the other went across her eyes. Both regaining their bearings, they felt the movement of each others breathing as their heart rates returned to normal.

After a few minutes of listening only to the gentle humming of the ceiling fan she leaned over and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Hey, you awake?" she whispered, laughing a little.

"No," was his muffled reply

She giggled when he still didn't turn over. He eventually moved his head upwards when he heard a small slurping sound. He looked over to see her licking the juice of strawberry piece off of her fingers.

"I think Bill Cosby should make more Jell-O commercials because he obviously hasn't explored all of its wonderful uses," he said leering at her as his erection began to grow once more.

Taking the whole piece into her mouth she said, "Well, maybe you should write him a letter."

"I intend to; but first I vaguely recall something about you wanting to return a favor," and with mock excitement, "look at all the delicious and colorful snacks that wiggle back and forth lying right next to you. I wonder what can be done with those?"

She moved over him and pushed him down so he was lying back against the bed. "Oh, I'm sure I can come up with a few ideas," was her reply as she moved down his body.

He smirked and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she found her intended target with her mouth and a piece of cherry Jell-O.


End file.
